


In the Service of the Prince

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Garen, being treated like a dog was common practice from Jarvan; what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Service of the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this non-con because though it's probably a little more like dub-con. However, I wouldn't want to not mark it and make someone uncomfortable, so the warning stays.

He was already loyal in every way, so Garen wasn't exactly sure why this was necessary. Still, he didn't complain. Jarvan didn't like it when he complained. Standing naked in the throne room, collar around his neck, the leash in Jarvan's hand, all he could do was frown.

Even sitting, Jarvan straightened to his full height looking down on him.

“On your knees,” Jarvan commanded and Garen obeyed. “Touch yourself.”

Sighing, he ran a hand down his chest and began to stroke his cock. As per the usual, it was up to his own imagination to think up something that would get him hard. He chose his favorite fantasy; fucking Jarvan's mouth, showing no care if the man could even breath. It seemed only fair when Jarvan had done similar to him.

It was apparent he wasn't working fast enough, because Jarvan was beginning to pull on the collar, Garen moving forward against the strain. “Jarvan,” He let out in protest; hearing Garen's complaint didn't phase him, pulling until Garen ended up on all fours. The prince still did not let up, until Garen crawled forward, finally ending up between Jarvan's legs.

Jarvan didn't speak, merely pointed at his own crotch and Garen filled in the obvious about what he expected. Undoing armor and setting it carefully aside, Garen worked to undress his liege. It took time; probably too much, Jarvan twisting the leash in his hands, pulling Garen's neck at a strange angle.

He grumbled, trying to work faster. At the zipper, he promptly pulled it down to be greeted by Jarvan's hard-on. What he was expected to do what obvious, so Garen simply went down on him, bobbing his mouth up and down. A quiet chuckle escaped Jarvan as he tugged the leash still, causing Garen to get accidentally choked on his cock while he worked. The sound of someone joining them in the hall almost didn't phase him. Almost.

“Your highness,” Garen froze hearing Xin's voice behind him. Jarvan responded to that by jerking the leash so hard Garen's neck screamed in pain; all that escaped his mouth was a small noise of pain.

“Get off of me,” His voice was cold and demanding. Garen let Jarvan's dick from his mouth, standing and stepping back. He had been given slack on the leash. Beckoning him a bit closer with one finger, Garen leaned forward for Jarvan to unclip the leash from his collar.

“Go to Xin. Fuck him for me.”

“Excuse me?” Garen asked, unable to stop himself. How quickly Jarvan grabbed his chin, green eyes narrowed in threat.

“Don't question me.”

Turning around, Xin was standing there with a blank expression on his face. Garen all but flinched, feeling like surely this was impossible. He couldn't just fuck someone who didn't want him on some level; even half-way thinking that, he felt his spirit falling. Walking over to Xin, he stood before him, leaning in for a kiss.

Xin snatched a fistful of his hair, jerking him down into it, kissing him harshly, not holding back biting his lips. The seneschal didn't hesitate hitting him in the neck, making him fall to his knees, connecting to the floor with a harsh crack.

Breathless and surprised he looked up at Xin's face, the man's eyes narrow in lust. Forcefully undoing his own pants, Xin tugged his erection free, holding it out for Garen. This was clearly meant as an offer; Xin didn't plan to force him any further than he had already.

Opening his mouth, Garen didn't see why not. He'd given all this and more to Jarvan in the past, expecting nothing in return anymore. Why not share it with everyone?

Sliding his cock into Garen's mouth, he moved his hips a few times slowly to let Garen know he wouldn't be in control of this. Humming, Garen let his eyes flick back up to show he understood.

Obviously it was all the permission Xin needed, thrusting his hips hard and fast into Garen's mouth. Those long fingers that so often held a spear in duty of the king, wrapped into his hair, tugging at his skull. All of his concentration was dedicated to remembering to breath, Xin's dick longer than Jarvan's, easily pressing into the back of his throat with little prompting.

“Come in his throat,” Jarvan called from his place, Garen not exactly pleased to hear his voice in this moment. However, the groan that came from Xin's mouth was enough to make him shiver.

If Xin got off on being ordered around, that was kind of hot to him. Because even he couldn't deny he liked a bit of that himself.

Faster and harder Xin took his mouth now, coming just as asked into Garen's throat, a grunt of pleasure escaping him as he climaxed. When the grip at his hair relaxed, Garen knew he was done, scooting back to let Xin's cock free, a line of spittle connecting them for a brief second.

“Now do as I said, Garen.”

As he stood, he looked to Xin, clearly not wanting to go through with Jarvan's demand. Those dark eyes connecting with his gaze, before he took a hand behind Garen's head drawing him down so he could whisper in his ear.

“I can take it. Fuck me, Garen. I want it.”

The heat of desire ran through him, having never had anyone speak to him with such blunt words of want. Even before becoming basically nothing more than Jarvan's toy, his partners had all been fairly mild, only wanting him in a milder form than his full strength. The offer was incredibly tempting.

While he stood there thinking this through, Xin had gripped his dick, stroking him slowly to gain his interest. Garen kissed Xin, using his hands to draw him deeper into this kiss, pressing their bodies together. When it broke, he was glad the seneschal shoved his own pants down to step from them, taking off the rest of his outfit with haste.

While he did this, Garen glanced at Jarvan, seeing him idly stroking his cock, not really giving it much effort. There wasn't much time to reflect on it, Xin reminding him where his attention belonged with another kiss.

“Did you come prepared?” Jarvan called out.

Xin broke off the kiss to turn to Jarvan. “Yes, your highness.”

“Then get on your hands and knees, bitch.”

How quickly Garen wanted to protest that, to shout at Jarvan for his rude behavior, but Xin simply assumed the position. Ass presented to Garen, Xin looked over his shoulder, expectant glance on his features. His dick throbbed, assuring him he wanted this on a carnal level, at the very least.

Kneeling, he positioned himself at Xin's entrance when Jarvan again called out.

“Take him slowly, Garen.”

Bracing himself with one hand against Xin's hip, he slowly pushed inside him, able to feel that he had prepared beforehand. His ass was slick with lubrication, easing his entrance. There was a whining noise of complaint at his work though, Xin not wanting this delayed. At the hilt, Garen waited, actually looking over to Jarvan to see if he had anymore direction. His prince's eyes were narrow, stroking himself with a little more effort, but he didn't say anything more.

Garen pulled back slowly, pressing in once more with equal caution. Sliding a hand around, he wrapped his fingers around Xin to help get him hard once more when Jarvan interrupted.

“Don't do that. Don't give him anything but your cock.”

He didn't like that order either, but he put his hands back at Xin's hips, still moving slowly. It was hard for him to get into it when he couldn't give his partner some level of pleasure at the same time, but he tried to stay focused.

“Speed up.”

Starting to quicken his pace, he heard Jarvan's click of anger, “Faster.”

Going faster, he tried to not slam too hard into Xin, able to hear the seneschal's noises; it was hard to decipher what they meant, whether or not those sounds could be called pleasure. This whole thing was starting to disgust him.

“Garen-” Xin stuttered out, “ _Harder-”_

How quickly those words knocked him from his bitter thoughts; how quickly those words went straight to his dick, freeing his mind from the guilt and letting him really pound into Xin. Obviously, Jarvan was fine with the change because he said nothing, leaving Garen alone.

“Please-”

That word of desperation drove him wild; “Let me touch him, Jarvan,” Garen rasped out, wanting nothing more than to give pleasure back.

“No.”

Groaning out his complaint, he broke over, fucking Xin hard and rough, giving up on holding anything back. Xin was calling out in whining tones, breath desperate gasps between his moans. When Garen came, it was blinding, likely shouting his pleasure, but he could hear nothing. Coming down, he could feel the tremble in Xin's thighs, and he let go, the redness of where his hands had been quite evident. Withdrawing, he tried to shy away from the embarrassment building from what he'd just done. Xin's entire backside was red with how hard he had been slamming into him, Garen wondering if it might bruise.

“You can touch him now.”

Jarvan has come during this exhibition, Garen noticing the ejaculate all across his prince's hand. Xin shuddered, but stayed put; with a sigh, Garen reached around him and stroked, Xin's voice hitching at the touch. It took almost nothing to get him off, only a few dedicated strokes before he cried out and came. Garen caught him before he fell into the floor, carefully rolling him into a sitting position.

“Come clean me up.” Xin tried to move first, but Garen clapped a hand to his shoulder, moving to the prince instead.

He walked all the way there, before kneeling and crawling the last steps up to his chair. Jarvan reached down and fingered the collar at his neck with a slow smile. Carefully, Garen let his tongue flick across his cock, lapping up all that was on Jarvan's stomach, accepting his hand when it was offered to clean it as well.

“Good dog,” Jarvan uttered, those dark green eyes boring into him. Garen didn't even flinch at the insult. It was fine, after all, at this point he knew where he stood.

**Author's Note:**

> You know Pixiv? It has that one pic of Jarvan leering at Garen on a leash? Oh yeah, that pic inspired this pretty hardcore.


End file.
